This Is Crazy
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga yang itu berbeda. Kecil, mungil, lucu, dan ya, berdada rata. Dan Sasuke, mengerang sambil menahan rona merah agar tidak muncul lebih parah lagi. Ini buruk... dan gila!—Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **This is crazy

**Disclaimer**: Applied.

**Warning: **Fic ini sangat aneh. Fic adaptasi. Serta Thypo's dan ke-OOC-an yang ada di dalamnya.

...

...

* * *

><p>"Habis 'lah kita kalau Sasuke tahu <em>dia<em> jadi begini."

"Hush, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kalau kita bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum Sasuke pulang, dia tidak akan curiga sedikitpun."

"Nyaa~~"

.

.

.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Um. Hai', Kurenai-sensei?"

"OWH MY GOWD! Hinata-cha~n."

"Diamlah, Gai-sensei."

"Hinata-chwaa~n!"

"Kau itu seperti pecundang, Maito-sensei."

"Heh. Hormatilah orang yang lebih tua, Kakashi-sensei."

"Hmmp..."

"Oh my. Oh my. Hinata-chwan!"

"Daa?"

"Asuma-san, bisakah kau menangkan Maito-sensei."

"Eh? Kenapa aku? Bukan 'kah kau sahabatnya, Kakashi-sensei."

"..."

"Hinata-chaaa~n!"

"Gai-sensei, diam."

"Tsunade-sama, apa yang sudah Anda lakukan?"

"... Eh. Oh..."

"Ini sebuah—"

"Boo!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Aku yakin Sasuke akan sangat marah."

"Aku tahu."

"Hinata-chwaaaa~n!"

"Oh. Kami-sama, Gai-sensei."

.

.

.

_Grakh!_

.

.

.

"Habislah kita—"

"Tsunade-sama..."

"Ya?"

"Err... Sebenarnya yang kena masalah itu—"

"—Anda."

.

.

"Aku tahu..."

.

.

.

"Dan itu 'lah yang terjadi."

Kiba hanya bisa duduk melongo pada sesuatu yang sangat mungil dan manis di pangkuan Kurenai-sensei. Shino tidak berkata apapun—seperti biasa—duduk tidak bergeming, sambil sesekali membenarkan posisi kacamata _google_-nya.

Dan... Sasuke, terbelalak, agak pucat sebelum akhirnya empat siku-siku akibat _vena _yang membesar di dahinya muncul. Bersiap sebelum meledak.

"Kau!" Otot-otot di rahang Sasuke berdenyut saat ia mendesis. Tsunade-sama, meski gugup, ia sempat terkekeh pelan.

Shino menghitung satu hingga tiga dalam hati.

_Obsidian _itu terbakar, dan empat siku-siku di dahinya semakin berdenyut. Sasuke mengerang, "Kalian—! Sialan, apa yang kalian telah lakukan pada Hinata!"

"Uchiha-san." Bentak Shino, melirik Sasuke sembunyi-sembunyi dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Bahkan Kiba juga ikut menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke mengerjap dan menatap pada satu titik di pangkuan Kurenai-sensei, bingung dan sedikit memerah. Malu-malu dan menjaga _image_ Uchiha, Sasuke mengusap bagian belakang lehernya sembari memalingkan pandangannya.

"Itu sebuah kecelakaan, Sasuke."

Mata Sasuke menajam ketika ia memandang lurus kepala desa nyentrik yang sedikit gelisah—ya, Tsunade-sama sedikit gelisah, akibat ditatap dengan pandangan ingin membunuh itu. "Kecelakaan?" ia mengulangi ucapan Tsunade-sama, tidak percaya. Kiba dan Shino menunggu Sasuke untuk melanjutkan perkataannya yang sedang menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Tsunade-sama. Menahan amarah dan ketidak percayaannya.

"Kau—" Sasuke menggeram "—menciutkan Hinata."

.

.

Shino dan Kiba berkedip. Saling memandang satu sama lain berserta enam orang yang lainnya. Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei—yang menahan mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan karena terlalu gemas—Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei dan juga Sasuke, mereka semua memandang ke arah satu titik secara _simultan _pada sesuatu yang kecil, manis, merona merah, dan tersenyum malu-malu di pangkuan Kurenai-sensei.

Ada senyuman berseri-seri meski agak sedikit takut dan untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, Sasuke merasa dirinya seperti disiram air hangat layaknya tanaman tomat yang tumbuh sehat.

"Aku pikir..." Shino membuka pembicaraan sambil menaikan posisi kacamata hitamnya lalu memberikan pandangan menyindir untuk Sasuke, mengakibatkannya semakin merona, dan merona, juga empat siku-siku itu semakin timbul. "... Uchiha-san benar."

"Nyaaa!"

.

.

.

Sebuah warna merah seulas muncul pada kulit wajah Kiba.

Shino menghela napas, ia terserang migren mendadak.

"Hinata-san menciut."

Seperti diberi aba-aba, ada sebuah jeritan: "Daaa!" dan dua tangan mungil menggapai-gapai sesuatu. Dan lagi, keenam orang dewasa itu menatap ke arah anak mungil, berusia tiga tahun berambut hitam-ungu dengan mata _amerthyst_ yang besar dan tersenyum lebar.

"Daaaaa!"

Sasuke mengerang, hampir patah hati saat ia menatap Hinata Hyuuga. Kecil, mungil, lucu, dan ya, berdada rata.

.

.

.

"Jadi..."

Mereka semua—kecuali Hinata—menengok serentak ke arah Kakashi-sensei.

"...Siapa yang mau menjelaskan ini semua ke Hiashi-san dan Neji?"

Untuk yang satu itu, sepertinya mereka semua masih sayang nyawa masing-masing.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank's for Alice Hattercandy.<strong>

****©MikanKecil****


	2. Beginning of a mess

**Tittle: **This is crazy.

2 —Beginning of a mess

**Disclaimer and warning: **Applied.

...

...

Tsunade-sama mendesah. Ia meneguk habis secangkir kecil sake yang dituangnya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku tidak menciutkan Hinata."

Sasuke merengut, melempar pandangannya dari hal yang paling indah, bersinar, manis dan imut yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "Kau buta?" ia menghembuskan napas berat, matanya melebar sempurna. Bahkan warna hitam pekat itu hampir berubah merah. "Lihat dia!"

Puas memandang sosok mungil dan polos dari segala kesalahan dunia yang ada di pangkuan Kurenai-sensei, si _Bruce Lee wanna be_ itu melirik ke Sasuke yang berdiri sambil menahan geramnya. "Hinata-chan tidak menciut. Dia hanya berubah menjadi dirinya yang berusia dua—atau tiga tahun."

Bungsu Uchiha itu beberapa kali berkedip, tidak bisa menghentikan pantaunnya pada nona kecil yang merosot turun dari pangkuan Kurenai-sensei, langkah kakinya yang pendek membuatnya agak kesulitan berjalan saat menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Nona kecil itu tak lebih tinggi dari lututnya. Dia benar-benar kecil—dan manis, berkulit putih merona, dengan sepasang lengan kecil dan juga bulu mata panjangnya. Nona itu mengenakan _baby-doll_ hijau toska—yang membuat kulitnya semakin terlihat putih—berhiaskan pita putih besar di bagian dadanya. _Flat-shoes_-nya berwarna senada dengan gaun selutut yang digunakannya, dan _legging _hitam. Rambut panjang indahnya dibiarkan tergerai jatuh pada punggung kecilnya dan berkilau saat terpapar cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela ruang kerja Tsunade-sama.

_Oh. Damn! _

Hinata begitu mungil. Sasuke agak ragu dan takut untuk sekedar menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Merasa diamati oleh Sasuke, mini Hinata itu membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan kedua mata _amerthyst_-nya, dan lagi tanpa alasan yang jelas Sasuke merona—buruknya lagi ia tidak bisa menahan munculnya rona merah itu.

"Hai'!" seru Kakashi-sensei mengangguk sambil menggaruk-garuk dagunya saat menyaksikan Hinata-chibi yang berusaha menggapai-gapai tubuh tinggi Sasuke. "Itu berarti Hinata kehilangan dada dan—"

Remaja berambut hitam-biru tua itu tersentak, warna wajahnya hampir sama dengan warna yang baru saja muncul sekilas pada kedua mata Sasuke. "Jaga bicaramu guru mesum!" bentak Sasuke. Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh dari kaki Sasuke tersentak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Mata _amerthyst_-nya berkaca-kaca karena Hinata terkejut mendengar volume suara Sasuke yang mendadak naik. Ia buru-buru berjalan menghampiri Kurenai-sensei dengan sedikit kesulitan dan mendongak ke arahnya, meminta untuk digendong.

"Ghaa!"

Kurenai-sensei mendesah dan mengambil Hinata-mini ke gendongannya. Wajar saja Sasuke menunjukkan reaksi—berbeda pada sosok Hinata kecil itu. Mengingat di keluarganya tidak ada anak kecil dan sangat jarang berinteraksi secara langsung dengan malaikat-malaikat kecil utusan Tuhan itu, setelah Sasuke lahir sekitar tujuh atau delapan belas tahun yang lalu.

Hinata tersenyum kembali setelah Kurenai-sensei menyeka air mata yang sempat turun membasahi pipi tembamnya. Dia cekikikan saat Kurenai-sensei sedikit bermain dan menggelitik pinggiran pinggangnya.

"Dia suka padamu." Ujar Sasuke, alisnya berkedut.

"Tentu," wanita anggun dengan sepasang mutiara merah pada matanya itu mengayun-ngayunkan tangan kanan Hinata, "Seorang wanita selalu punya aura kasih-sayang ibu, itu makanya anak kecil gampang dekat dengan perempuan."

Semua laki-laki yang ada disana memutar kedua matanya. Memang semua perempuan seperti itu—kecuali satu orang, Tsunade-sama.

Lagipula, Kurenai-sensei 'kan akan segera menjadi seorang ibu, karena di dalam rahimnya sedang tumbuh dengan sehat janin berusia tujuh minggu.

"Jadi—" kita lupakan persoalan Kurenai-sensei yang sedang bermain dengan Hinata-mini dan tertawa geli di sana, dan berfokus pada masalah serius di sini "—dengan cara apa kita menutupi '_masalah __gawat_' ini dari Neji dan Hiashi-san?"

Lima orang dewasa di sana—kecuali Kurenai-sensei dan Hinata-mini—langsung memasang wajah serius. Mereka benar-benar memutar otak untuk mendapatkan jalan keluar dalam masalah ini, selama Tsunade-sama mencari cara untuk mengembalikan Hinata ke tubuh semula.

"AH—!" seru Kakashi-sensei. Sontak, guru nyentrik penggemar _icha-icha paradise_ itu menjadi pusat perhatian di sana.

"Aku punya ide—" perkataan Kakashi-sensei terpotong saat suara ketukan mengintrupsi perkataannya.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Tsunade-sama, seseorang yang mengetuk itu masuk dengan gaduh. Menarik perhatian berpindah padanya.

Rambut kuning, cengiran dan tiga garis tipis pada setiap pipinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uzumaki itu.

"Yoo!"

Pepatah mengatakan: kalau kau berteman dengan penjual parfum, maka kau akan menjadi harum. Tapi kalau kau berteman dengan seorang pengambil sampah, maka kau akan tertular baunya. Dan bagi Naruto, semakin lama dia dekat dengan Kakashi-sensei, maka tertularlah dia dengan penyakit-penyakit negatif milik si _ero-sensei_ itu. Misalnya gaya khas menyapanya itu.

Sepertinya 'sih Naruto pulang sehabis latihan, lihat saja reseleting sweater berwarna tidak senada yang terbuka itu dan wajahnya yang sedikit basah akibat keringat.

Itulah Naruto, dia tidak pernah bisa langsung sadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Sejumlah pasang mata sudah menatapnya—bahkan hampir melotot saat dengan santai Naruto menghampiri Kurenai-sensei yang berdiri dekat jendela ruangan Tsunade-sama. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Sesuatu itu adalah gadis kecil yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kurenai-sensei?" merasa namanya dipanggil, pemilik kembar ruby itu menolehkan kepalanya saat sedang menjelaskan pemandangan yang ada di luar kepada Hinata kecil. "Kukira kau baru saja hamil anak pertama."

Baru saja sadar kalau ada yang bergabung dengan mereka berdua, nona Hyuuga itu menengok cepat. Semua orang di sana memasang wajah khawatir, takut-takut kalau Hinata kecil mencederai lehernya—dan tentu yang paling histeris adalah Gai-sensei.

"Ghaaa..." Hinata menaikan tangan kirinya. Berusaha menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Helaian kuning yang bergoyang karena tertiup angin. Anak kecil mudah tertarik dengan warna terang karena itu Hinata semakin bersemangat untuk menggapai rambut Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak ambil pusing. Pasalnya dia malah merasa senang kalau ada anak kecil yang mudah dekat dengannya.

"Dia anakmu? Siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto antusias saat bermain cilukba dengan Hinata, membuat gadis tiga tahun itu tertawa cekikikan dan girang. Sesekali kalau Hinata sudah merasa geli, ia akan bersembunyi di balik pundak Kurenai-sensei sebelum kembali menunjukan wajahnya. "Eh—"

Terbuktikan kalau Naruto itu lemah dalam _loading_. "Di-dia—"

"Hinata." Sela Kurenai-sensei.

Kalau saja bukan _amerthyst_ itu, Naruto akan percaya seribu persen kalau bocah kecil itu memang benar anak Kurena-sensei dan Asuma-sensei. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Panjang ceritanya, dan kami tidak mungkin menceritakan semuanya dari awal lagi." Ucap Tsunade-sama.

Awalnya Naruto ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan lagi, tapi apa daya setelah menerima serbuan tatapan tajam dari semua yang ada di sana, amannya dia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Bagus kau ada di sini." Perkataan Kakashi-sensei membuat Naruto yang sudah susah dalam mengolah apa yang ia dengar, semakin bingung. "Aku punya ide. Hiashi-san kita pikirkan nanti, karena dia sedang tidak ada di Konoha. Kita harus fokus pada satu orang saat ini."

"Neji." Imbuh Sasuke.

"Benar," Kakashi-sensei menghadiahi Sasuke jempol ala facebook secara cuma-cuma. "Beruntung mata Neji masih jauh, jauh dan jauh di bawah Hiashi-san dan itu artinya—"

"Mudah untuk dikelabui." Kali ini Kakashi-sensei mengangkat papan bertuliskan angka seratus untuk Sasuke.

"Jadi—" Tsunade-sama mulai tidak sabaran, keempat laki-laki di sana mulai mengambil ancang-ancang perlindungan diri "—apa idemu itu Kakashi-sensei?"

Guru yang suka nantang gravitasi lewat gaya rambutnya itu menelan ludahnya sendiri sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade-sama, "Kenapa kita tidak menggunakan _bunshin_ selama Hinata menci—" Sasuke melempar Kakashi-sensei dengan picingan mata tajamnya. Lebih tajam dari pada silet. "—maksudku selama dia berubah menjadi mungil." Ralatnya.

Mereka semua memikirkan masukan dari Kakashi-sensei. Setidaknya itu masukan yang baik dan dapat diterima.

"Sekarang siapa yang akan menjadi _bunshin_ Hinata?"

Kakashi-sensei dan yang lain langsung memandang pada satu orang dengan saat yang bersamaan. Butuh lima detik bagi Naruto untuk sadar karena dipandang oleh berpasang-pasang mata tersebut.

"E-eh? Kenapa aku?" cucuran keringat dingin mulai keluar dari wajah Naruto yang sedikit tertekan dengan aura intimidasi.

"Siapa lagi diantara kita yang memiliki _bunshin_ paling menyerupai aslinya selain kau?"

"I-iya. Tapi apa jaminannya kalau aku akan selamat dari sabetan samurai-nya Hiashi-shan?"

"Tenang. Selama kau bisa meniru Hinata dengan sempurna, Hiashi-san tidak akan curiga."

"Ta-tap—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Naruto. Atau tidak ada misi untuk mu yang artinya tidak ada uang." Tidak ada uang sama dengan tidak ada ramen.

Dan dengan berat hati, keterpaksaan, ditekan, dan sedikit rasa iba Naruto mau menjadi _bunshin _Hinata selama Hinata yang asli dalam proses pengembalian kewujud semula.

"Masalah berikutnya..." kali ini Kurenai-sensei angkat bicara, "...Siapa yang mau merawat Hinata asli?"

.

.

.

Kakashi-sensei itu jomblo. Bujang lapuk yang enggak pernah deket sama cewek manapun, kecuali _anbu_ perempuan, sesama sensei di akademi, atau Tsunade-sama. Dia juga dikenal dengan keteledoran tingkat satunya, dengan alasan "Aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan." Belom lagi setumpuk bacaan _hentai_ yang tersimpan rapih dalam kamar dan lemarinya. Yang ada bukan bacain buku dongeng buat peneman tidur, Kakashi-sensei malah ngajarin trik buat *peep* sama *peep*.

Kakashi-sensei langsung dicoret dalam list orang tua asuh sementara bagi Hinata kecil.

Emang sih nih orang perhatian banget sama Hinata kecil, tapi sikap perhatiannya itu malah terlalu over dan mengancam keselamatan Hinata. Ditambah semangat menggebu-gebunya dan setumpuk dvd Bruce Lee—yang tidak baik ditonton sama anak kecil, mereka di sana berpikir seratus kali buat nitipin Hinata kecil sama Gai-sensei.

Cukup hanya Lee yang akan menjadi The Next Bruce Lee Wanna Be, please jangan bawa-bawa Hinata yah. Enggak kebayang deh kalau Hinata nanti yang udah berubah kewujud asli malah beralis tebal dengan kostum ketat berwarna hijau. Bisa dibabat abis mereka semua sama parang-nya Hiashi-san.

Err—Tsunade-sama sebaiknya langsung diskip ajah, lha.

Kurenai-sensei emang udah cukup deket sama Hinata dan dia punya hawa adem sama anak kecil. Jadi siapapun mereka bisa langsung lengket sama Kurenai-sensei. Tapi mengutamakan kesehatan sang ibu dan calon bayi, Asuma-sensei dengan berat hati menolak sebagai orang tua asuh sementara bagi nona kecil itu.

Shikamaru? Bukannya jagain Hinata, yang ada malah dia nyekokin Hinata kecil sama obat tidur biar dia enggak keganggu pas lagi istirahat bobo siang atau malem. Jadi... NO!

Jadi kandidat terakhir adalah... Sasuke.

Agak mencurigakan, sih. Karena dalam sejarah per-industrian manga yang digarap oleh om Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke belom pernah sekalipun ngurusin bocah berumur tiga tahun. Boro-boro deh ngurusin, buat say hai sama anak orok ajah langsung jejeritan. Jadi setiap dia deket sama anak bayi, langsung diusir ala ngusir kucing garong sama ibunya.

Tapi mau gimana lagi, Hinata kecil butuh tempat tinggal sementara.

Eh, enggak terlalu berbahaya banget deh. Kan di rumahnya Sasuke ada Mama Mikoto yang paling tidak sudah berpengalaman mengurus dua anak laki-laki yang susah dijinakkan semacam Itachi dan Sasuke. Pasti buat ngurus Hinata doang mah bisa, lah.

Lagipula Hinata enggak ngerepotin kok. Dia enggak cengeng, udah bisa minta ke kamar mandi kalo kebelet pipis atau BAB, rajin, anteng, pokoknya enggak bakalan ngerepotin banget kayak duo Uchiha sewaktu kecil itu dulu.

Bukannya Mama Mikoto juga pengen anak perempuan, jadi kayak simbiosis mutualisme. Mereka berdua bakalan saling menguntungkan deh.

"Sudah diputuskan."

Sasuke punya firasat enggak enak soal hasil rembukan empat orang aneh di pojokan sana.

"Hinata-chan," Tsunade-sama melirik Hinata yang mulai terlelap di

timangan Kurena-sensi. "Sementara waktu akan kami titipkan di rumahmu."

"APA?"

.

.

.

Mau enggak mau, terima enggak terima, akhirnya Sasuke meng-iyakan paksaan para orang dewasa itu. Sebenernya sih yang sedang tidak beruntung bukan dia doang. Masih ada Naruto yang lagi berlatih buat jadi Hinata-palsu.

Tapi demi Jashin-sama, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka gendong anak kecil seperti ini. Dia lebih cocok dengan kekerasan, pertarungan dan misi-misi berbahaya, bukannya berubah propesi menjadi pengasuh balita dadakan.

Sasuke berjalan menunduk menuju rumahnya dengan Hinata yang masih tertidur di gendongannya. Berdoa dalam hati supaya tidak ada yang menegurnya dan menyadari kalau dia sedang menggendong bocah tiga tahun dan itu adalah Hinata.

Bakalan celaka dua belas kalo misalkan orang itu lapor ke Jendral Perang Hiashi Hyuuga. Bisa disembur pake api naga.

Perjalan sepuluh menit itu serasa dua jam bagi Sasuke. Bukan masalah beban tubuh Hinata atau apapun, emang dasar ajah dilebih-lebihin sama Sasuke-nya sendiri. Di jalan tadi, dia muter otak buat ngasih alasan apa ke Fugaku, Itachi dan yang terpenting Mikoto. Dua laki-laki yang namanya disebut di atas palingan cuma ngasih reaksi standar kayak dia.

Tapi kalo Mikoto? Bakalan heboh sendiri kayak dikasih duit delapan trilliun.

Pelan-pelan, tanpa membangunkan tidur nyenyak Hinata dan menarik perhatian penghuni rumah yang lain, Sasuke membuka pintu rumah. Dia mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri udah kayak maling.

Saat mau masuk ke kamar yang ada di lantai dua, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

Teriakan kucing gendut yang berebutan tulang ikan asin sama kucing item bopelan.

Pfftt! Untung bukan Mama Mikoto.

Sasuke lanjut jalan. Selembar kertas yang tertempel pada pintu kamarnya membuat ia penasaran.

"Ibu sedang pergi dengan Itachi buat beli madu dan telor ayam kampung dulu di pasar. Kamu jangan nakal ya."

Pasti buat maskeran muka atau rambut. Enggak ibu, enggak anak sama ajah.

Sasuke bisa bernapas lega, setidaknya dia aman sampai nanti jam makan malam. Baru saja merebahkan tubuh Hinata di atas kasurnya, tidur nona kecil itu terusik. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya.

Mengucek mata sebentar, Hinata kecil berubah duduk di atas kasur berseprai biru dongker milik Sasuke.

"Uhm," Hinata melihat ke sekeliling. Ini bukan ruangan kerja Tsunade-sama, bukan juga kamar tidurnya. "A-aku ada dimana?" tanyanya lugu.

"Kamarku." Sasuke menggantung sweater hitamnya pada hanger yang terdapat di dalam lemari bajunya. "Kenapa?"

Hinata yang kepergok melihat Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di depan lemari, berkedip panik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ti-tidak." Ucapnya gugup dan sedikit cadel.

"Kau lapar?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Haus?"

Tetap menggeleng.

"Bagus."

"U-uhm... Cacuke-kun..." panggil Hinata ragu.

"Hn?"

"A-aku..."

"Apa?"

"..."

"..."

"...I-ingin pipish."

Awalnya Sasuke biasa saja. "Kalau ingin ke kamar mandi, ya sudah sana. Kamar mandinya ada di bawah dekat tangga." Dia baru sadar akan sesuatu saat melihat Hinat berdiri dari duduk bersimpuhnya.

Hinata kecil itu berusia tiga tahun, berbahaya kalo membiarkannya sendirian ke kamar mandi, tidak ada siapapun orang dewasa di sana selain Sasuke. Yang artinya kalo digabungkan berarti Sasuke harus mengantarkan Hinata kecil ke kamar mandi dan menungguinya hingga selesai pipis.

Blush!

Sudah ketebak seperti apa wajah Sasuke saat ini. Bukan lagi merah jambu, tapi sama parahnya dengan udang rebus.

Berjuanglah kau nak!

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

.

See yaa~


	3. She's adorable, with two watchdog

**Tittle:**This is crazy.

3 —She's adorable, with two watchdog.

**Disclaimer and warning: **Applied.

...

...

Sudah lebih dua puluh delapan detik Sasuke berdiri di depan kamar mandi rumahnya. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil berhitung dalam hati. Masuk ketiga puluh, belum ada tanda-tanda Hinata kecil akan keluar dari sana.

Sasuke bukan orang yang sabaran, tapi mau tidak mau dia dipaksa sabar. Dia berhadapan dengan bocah berumur dua atau tiga tahun, bukan sejenis Naruto yang sesuai untuk diajak ribut.

Bagaimana juga Sasuke masih manusia yang punya rasa khawatir. Ini sudah terlalu lama sekedar buang air kecil. Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang akan mendobrak pintu kamar mandinya kalau saja Hinata tidak berbicara di dalam sana.

"Uhm... Ca-Cacuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian memasang tampang datar yang tidak akan dilihat siapapun di situ. "Ya..."

"...A-aku... Cu-cudah celecai..." ujar Hinata gugup. Sasuke menghela napas, meski—menjadi bocah berusia tiga tahun, Hinata tidak kehilangan sifat malunya.

Kemudian Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan, menemukan Hinata berdiri di tengah kamar mandi, sudah lengkap dengan pakaiannya, rapih. Maka tenanglah Sasuke sekarang. Walau kecil, berdada rata, dan—well berusia tiga tahun, dia tetap Hinata.

Selesai dengan urusan kamar mandi, Sasuke menggiring Hinata kecil kembali ke kamarnya. Setidaknya di sana aman, daripada berkeliaran di sini.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pintu _fusuma_ bergeser. Dari kamarnya, Sasuke mendengar kegaduhan dari langkah kaki di ruang depan. Papan kayu berderit saat kaki melangkah. Sasuke mendengus, alisnya berkerut dalam tidur.

Menghiraukan kegaduhan di ruang depan yang terdengar semakin dekat.

Alisnya semakin mengkerut. Saat mengenal suara perempuan di luar situ, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, _si jenius_ _bertangan dingin_ itu mendelik.

Damn! Itu ibunya!

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, setengah meloncat. Dia buru-buru mengintip dari celah pintu _shoji_. Ibunya sudah pulang bersama kakaknya, Itachi. Mereka terlihat berbincang di meja makan, beberapa _paper bag_ diletakkan kakaknya di atas sana.

"Cacuke-kun...?"

Yang dipanggil tersentak saat suara ringan Hinata kecil memanggil namanya. Sasuke menatap Hinata. Dia berbalik ke _futon_nya. Tempat dimana Hinata kecil duduk bersimpuh.

Otak jenius Sasuke harus dipaksa berkerja cepat mencari ide dimana dia harus menyembunyikan Hinata kecil. Setidaknya di salah satu tempat di kamar berukuran lima kali depalan meter itu.

"Dengar," Hinata mendongak. Memandang sosok Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang bak tiang listrik—dari sudut pandangnya. "Aku tidak punya niat buruk atau apapun, tapi aku harus menyembunyikan mu."

Bola mata bulat itu berkedip. Matanya tertutup, lalu terbuka untuk beberapa kali. Berusaha mencerna apa maksud perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Sadar Hinata tidak akan mengerti maksudnya, Sasuke menjambak rambutnya. Frustasi. Dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang mudah berhadapan dengan anak kecil seperti ini.

"Sasu~kun~~" Sasuke terlonjak kaget mendengar ibunya memanggil dari luar kamar. Bayangan sang ibu yang terpantul di _shoji_ memberitahukan kalau dia semakin mendekat.

Buru-buru tanpa berkata dua kali, Sasuke langsung menggendong, atau lebih tepatnya menenteng Hinata menuju _oshiire_. Yakin kalau Hinata kecil tidak akan berbahaya kalau diumpatkan sementara waktu disana, Sasuke meletakkan bocah lucu itu. Mendudukkannya di atas tumpukkan _futon_ lain.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku tidak akan lama." Ucap Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian Sasuke menutup _oshiire_, bersamaan dengan Mikoto yang membuka pintu kamarnya. "Sedang apa kau di sana?"

Hampir saja Sasuke menjerit terkejut kalau tidak lupa harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha. Matanya mendelik melihat Mikoto berdiri di samping _shoji_ kamarnya. Tangan kiri Sasuke bertumpu pada pintu _oshiire_ yang tidak ditutup sepenuhnya. Menyisahkan ruang kecil agar Hinata kecil bisa bernapas.

"Tidak. Aku..." Sasuke memikirkan alasan. Sebuah alasan yang bisa dipercaya Mikoto. "...Sedang mencari sesuatu."

"Oh." Untungnya Mikoto mudah percaya.

"Ibu beli _okonomiyaki_. Kau mau?" tawar Mikoto. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu sedikit memaksa Mikoto segera keluar dari kamar dengan cara mendorong. Awalnya Mikoto sempat heran dengan sifat anaknya yang aneh itu.

Selain ketampanan, kepintaran, dan anugrah lainnya, Sasuke juga diberi pikiran yang susah ditebak. Mikoto akhirnya menyerah bertanya ada apa dan mendengus. "Iya, iya."

.

.

.

Sore itu utusan Tsunade-sama memberitahu Sasuke kalau _Godaime_ memanggil dia dan Hinata kecil ke ruangannya. Dari informasi yang diberikan, Tsunade-sama sudah tahu permasalahan kenapa Hinata yang diidamkan banyak lelaki itu bisa menciut menjadi usia tiga tahun.

Di ruang depan ada Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi yang sedang berkumpul. Jadi Sasuke tidak mungkin lewat pintu depan sembari menggandeng Hinata kecil dan berkata: Ayah, Ibu, Aniki perkenalkan ini Hinata kecil.

Yang ada malah mereka mengira kalau Sasuke mempunyai _affair _dengan Hinata sehingga menghasilkan _mini_ Hinata itu.

Dia tidak mau cari mati kehabisan jawaban karena ditembaki rentetan pertanyaan tidak masuk akal dari Ibunya.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah lewat jendela. Sasuke menggendong Hinata di punggungnya. Ia mengikat Hinata agar tidak jatuh dengan selembar kain yang dia temukan di dalam lemari bajunya.

"Pegangan yang kuat." Perintah Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk mematuhi perintah Sasuke, dia menggenggam erat, bahkan hampir mencengkram baju yang dipakai Sasuke.

Dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke sudah melompat melewati satu atap rumah kesatu atap lainnya dengan cepat. Menabrak arah angin yang berlawanan dengannya.

.

Ruangan Tsunade-sama terlihat lebih sepi dari tadi pagi. Hanya ada _Godaime_, Kakashi-sensei dan Gai-sensei. Sasuke jadi curiga kalau guru aneh berpenampilan hijau itu ada sesuatu dengan _sensei_nya.

Sasuke melompat dari bingkai jendela, menimbulkan perhatian di ruangan Tsunade-sama. Dekat meja kerja _Godaime_, Sasuke menurunkan Hinata kecil dari gendongannya.

"Ada apa?" seperti biasa, Sasuke tidak pernah basa-basi. Selalu _to the point_.

"Kau bisa sedikit bernapas lega," Kakashi-sensei menjadi juru bicara sementara waktu bagi Tsunade-sama. "_Godaime_ sudah menemukan permasalahan kenapa Hinata bisa menciut—" lalu dipelototi Sasuke "—saat Tsunade-sama sedang membaca gulungan lama berupa jurus-jurus tua dari pendahulu ninja. Tidak sengaja Hinata masuk saat Tsunade-sama merapal jurus yang menarik perhatiannya."

"Jurus?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tertarik. Dia mulai lupa dengan Hinata kecil yang diajak main dengan Gai-sensei.

"Aku kira itu jurus mematikan yang bisa diandalkan dalam pertahanan Konoha. Nyatanya," Tsunade-sama menyandarkan badannya pada punggung kursi kekuasaannya, "Jurus itu malah membuat Hinata berubah jadi tiga tahun."

Hinata tertarik dengan warna oranye cerah kain aneh yang berada di kaki Gai-sensei.

"Jadi?" Sasuke mulai tidak sabaran dengan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Tsunade-sama.

"Aku sudah mencari jurus yang bisa mengembalikan Hinata kebentuk semula. Ada beberapa, namun masih belum yakin. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko lagi, mungkin dua atau tiga hari baru bisa kuberitahu."

Sasuke mendengus. Dia harus bersabar selama itu. Tsunade-sama memberi kompensasi lain selama Sasuke mengurus Hinata. Tidak ada misi, namun ada imbalan sama seperti dia melakukan misi. Tetap saja, dia lebih memilih menjalani misi _rank _S sekalipun daripada mengurus anak kecil. Paling tidak anak kecil itu adalah Hinata. Itu nilai plusnya.

Gai-sensei mengangkat Hinata kecil dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Matanya berbinar melihat sepiring mochi yang tersaji di meja depan sofanya. "Mau?" tanya Gai-sensei. Sasuke sempat menoleh ke belakang, melihat Hinata yang kegirangan diberi mochi oleh Gai-sensei, lalu kembali terfokus pada pembicaraan semula dengan Tsunade-sama.

"Satu lagi." Tsunade-sama menambahkan alasan lain kenapa dia memanggil Sasuke kemari berserta Hinata kecil. "Naruto sudah bisa menguasai _bunshin_ Hinata berserta sifat-sifatnya yang khas."

"Tapi tidak terlalu mirip juga. Naruto tidak bisa menguasai gagap dan sipu malu Hinata yang khas itu." imbuh Sasuke.

"Dimana dia?"

"Seharusnya sudah datang."

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan Tsunade-sama diketuk dari luar. Tanpa perintah masuk dari Tsunade-sama, si pengetuk pintu itu membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Tsunade-sama menggeleng, Kakashi-sensei sempat terkejut—hanya sepersekian detik, Gai-sensei melongo kemudian menutup kedua mata Hinata kecil dengan tangannya karena beranggapan siapa yang berdiri di pintu itu tidak pantas dilihat anak seusianya. Sedangkan Sasuke, ekspresinya berubah-ubah, awalnya biasa saja, kemudian terkejut, datar lagi, merona, dan menahan marah.

Bagaimana tidak, di ambang pintu ada Hinata, atau Naruto sebagai Hinata yang berdiri sembari memposisikan satu tangannya bertengger pada kusen pintu sedangkan satunya lagi di pinggang. Dia mengenakan jaket ungu yang biasa dipakai Hinata, yang berbeda adalah resleting yang dibiarkan terbuka hingga batas tulang rusuk. Memperlihatkan bagian paling pribadi Hinata yang ditutup _fishnet_ hitam.

Naruto memang hampir menyerupai Hinata, tapi tidak dengan kepribadiannya. "Gimana?" dan suaranya.

"Wow! Aku hampir terkejut dan mengira kau adalah Hinata sungguhan, sampai kau bicara." Kakashi akan tertawa geli kalau saja Sasuke tidak melemparinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hehehe," Naruto berjalan memasuki ruangan Tsunade-sama sambil menaikkan resleting jaketnya hingga atas, masih tetap dengan wujud Hinata. "Butuh waktu agak lama mempelajari bagaimana jadi Hinata. Apalagi kalau harus berguru dengan Kiba dan Shino."

Gantian Naruto diberi hadiah pelototan dari Sasuke, "Kalau kau ingin hasil sempurna, bergurulah dengan Hiashi-san dan Neji." Maka hilanglah kepalamu.

"Dengar," Tsunade-sama mengambil alih lagi suasana yang sempat kacau tadi. "Kalian semua harus bersiap dengan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi mulai saat ini." Misalnya saja Neji men-_jyuuken_ Naruto karena tahu dia berpura-pura menjadi Hinata dan menginap di rumahnya atau yang terburuk, Hiashi tahu anak kesayangannya itu menciut jadi tiga tahun dan tinggal di rumah seorang laki-laki, seorang Uchiha.

Hinata sudah menghabiskan empat mochi, Gai-sensei semakin gemas melihat cara makan Hinata kecil.

"Hiashi-san baru akan pulang ke Konoha lusa. Dan misi Neji selesai hari ini. Selama rahasia ini tidak bocor dan sampai ke telinga mereka berdua, maka semua lancar—" Tsunade-sama menangkap Naruto, dengan wujud Hinata, ngiler menahan lapar melihat mochi-mochi yang dimakan Hinata kecil "—mengerti Naruto?"

"IYA! Eh—apa?"

Kalau saja tidak dengan wujud _bunshin_ Hinata, maka dapat dipastikan Naruto sudah dijitak berjamaah oleh Sasuke, dan lainnya.

.

.

.

Sebelum petang, rapat dadakan itu dibubarkan oleh Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke mendidih saat pulang ke rumah. Saat mengetahui dia harus bersabar hingga tiga hari kedepan dengan semua resiko lebih mematikan daripada turun ke medan perang yang ada.

Kakashi-sensei lebih memilih bertahan di gedung Hokage karena entah alasan apa. Naruto sendiri langsung ngacir ke Ichiraku Ramen karena ingat iming-iming kupon ramen gratis dari Tsunade-sama selama menjadi Hinata tiruan.

Tinggallah Sasuke dan Hinata kecil berdua. Perasaan buruknya terus berlanjut, ketika terus mendekati sebuah tujuan sebelum pulang ke rumah: sebuah toko.

"Woah! Anaknya lucu sekali, tuan." Rayu petugas wanita.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus. Menunggu pesanannya: dorayaki, jus tomat, dan dua kotak takoyaki.

"Dia akan menjadi perempuan paling cantik suatu saat nanti."

"Hn."

"Tapi... kalau dilihat-lihat, kau masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi ayah. Tapi, hey, itu lagi tren 'kan, jadi tidak apa-apa."

Vena berdenyut, bergeliat, bersiap menyemburkan darah keluar. "Kau tahu apa, kenapa kau tidak tutup mulut saja?"

Marah, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari toko, melihat Hinata yang menatap dia dan berusaha untuk tersenyum, dia sadar ada canggung yang datang. Sasuke berjongkok, untuk sekedar membenarkan _sweater_ tetap memeluk rapat tubuh Hinata kecil agar tetap hangat. Dan terus berjalan pulang.

Namun, ia mendengar ada kaki berlari di belakangnya. Waspada, cengkraman tangan Sasuke mengetat di sekitar tangan Hinata kecil, protektif. Dia perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati melihat ke bahu, siap untuk menendang penguntit itu.

Saat melihat siapa yang berlari mengejarnya, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis bingung.

"Yamanaka?"

Mata biru berkilau pada wajah bahagia, gembira dan dipenuhi air wajah kegirangan. "Sasuke-kun~!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau harusnya berada di toko bunga itu, berkerja." Imbuh Sasuke datar.

Ino cemberut. "Aduh. Ini sudah masuk liburan musim panas, aku berhak mendapatkan liburan juga 'kan. Pokoknya..." mata birunya mendarat pada sesosok anak kecil yang sedari tadi digandeng Sasuke. _Amerthyst_ besar mengerjap polos, membuat Ino melupakan alasan awal kenapa dia memanggil Sasuke barusan.

"Ah, lucu sekali! Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Sasuke mengejang, "Apa maskudmu 'Dari mana aku mendapatkannya'! Dia bukan obyek!"

Ino melambaikan tangan berjari panjanganya mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke itu. "Pokoknya, itu bukan itinya." Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sengit. "Aku kira kau tidak suka perempuan, well—maksudku perempuan lain. Ada kabar kau suka dengan Hinata-san semenjak melakukan misi ke Iwa beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Ekspresi terkejut dan horror terkumpul di wajah Sasuke saat mendengar perkataan tajam Ino barusan. "Apa yang kau katakan! Pertama, Hinata..." anak itu merasa dipanggil dan memandangnya curiga, "Dia... Dengar, aku menghormatinya, menganggapnya sebagai teman, dan... dan jangan berkata hal bodoh yang tidak masuk akal." Sasuke berteriak, agak memerah baik kerena malu atau marah.

"Cukup kembali saja ke toko bunga sialan mu itu."

"Kasar sekali." Ino mendengus. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang aku dengar. Tidak usah dimasukkan ke dalam hati juga, kali. Tapi kalaupun, yah, kau memang ada rasa dengan Hinata, apa yang akan dia rasakan kalau kau sudah punya anak dari wanita lain?"

Semua pembicaraan ini membuat arus pendek dan konsleting di otak Sasuke. "Berhenti bicara omong kosong! Aku tidak..." Sasuke memelototi si pirang dan berdesis "Lihat, ini adalah Hinata, mengerti? Jadi berhenti bicara ngawur dan tinggal kan kami!"

"Apa maksudmu... Itu Hinata?" Ino terkesiap, matanya membulat. "Apa... Apa yang terjadi dengan dadanya?"

"_Kuso!_... Yamanaka!" Sasuke menggeram, membuat denyut vena semakin mengencang di dahinya. "Tidak kata-kata bodoh itu lagi!"

Ino mengabaikan Sasuke, sibuk memperhatikan si Uchiha dan bocah kecil di gandengannya. "Kau punya anak dari Hinata?" tanya Ino hampir berteriak.

Sasuke menepuk dahinya frustasi. Muncul lagi kegilaan lain. "Dengar, ini Hinata. Benar-benar Hinata sungguhan. Dia hanya... berubah jadi tiga tahun karena ulah si nenek tua itu." ujar Sasuke.

"Maksudmu Tsunade-sama?" Tegas Ino, dibalas putaran mata dari Sasuke.

"_Yokatta!_ Kau harus menjaga Hinata mungil ini hati-hati. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa merawatnya dengan baik." Oh, ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke meng-_amaterasu_ Ino saat ini juga. Otaknya hampir pecah karena mendidih menahan emosi.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan pulang diam-diam. Setelah membuang kotak jus kosong, dia masuk rumah. Ia sudah membuka pintu, berkata: _okaeri_ ketika sesuatu menghantam tepat di pucuk kepalanya. _Kuso~tsu!_

Dia lupa menyembunyikan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kyuuu~n!"

Seperti badai topan, Mikoto datang secara tiba-tiba, berniat ingin menyambut anak bungsunya dengan pelukan hangat dari mama. Namun saat melihat Sasuke pulang membawa seorang gadis kecil di gandengannya, matanya melotot dan dia membeku dengan kedua tangan terbentang. Itachi dan Fugaku muncul karena khawatir dengan keributan di _genkan _rumahnya.

"Ibu!" Itachi mulai cemas pada satu-satunya wanita di rumah mereka. Mikoto berdiri kaku tanpa berkedip.

"Sa-Sasu-kun!" Mikoto bergemuruh. "Si-siapa itu?" Itachi dan Fugaku melirik ke arah Mikoto menunjuk, kemudian terkesiap.

"Ti-tidak... Jangan bilang...Ka-kau sudah memiliki a-anak! Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" Mikoto terpukul, menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, dan menangis."Bagaimana mungkin kau mempunyai anak mendahului Itachi!"

"HAH?" teriak Itachi.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Kakashi-sensei mengantarkan murid terakhir yang bisa ia andalkan dalam masalah ini. Naruto, yang sudah siap _berperang_ dengan _bunshin_ Hinata berserta materi-materi singkat tetang kepribadian Sulung Hiashi itu dari Shino dan Kiba.

Kakashi-sensei menepuk pundak kanan Naruto, atau kita sebut saja Hinata tiruan. "Yosh! Aku hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai di sini."

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berdiri di beranda kamar Hinata. Naruto secara paksa menelan liurnya melewati tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Berusahalah! Aku, Sasuke, Tsunade-sama dan yang lainnya juga berusaha!" Tidak lupa Kakashi-sensei memberi semangat dan motivasi kepada Naruto.

"HAI'!"

Setelah meyakinkan Naruto akan baik-baik saja dan bisa ditinggal sekarang, Kakashi-sensei berpamitan kepada muridnya. Berharap ini bukan terakhir kalinya Kakashi-sensei bertemu dengan Naruto, sebelum kepalanya dipenggal oleh Hiashi-san.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. _Ganbatte!_ Nee, _itekimasu!_." Kemudian Kakashi-sensei lenyap bersamaan dengan bunyi _pufftt_ dan awan tipis yang perlahan menghilang.

Naruto berdoa dalam hati. Masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga diam-diam itu sama saja berenang dengan penuh luka sayatan di dalam kolam piranha.

_Kami-sama! Kumohon lindungi 'lah aku. Setidaknya sampai tiga hari ke depan._

Dengan doa singkat dan dadakkan, Naruto membuka jendela geser Hinata dan menapaki kakinya ke dalam kamar bernuansa ungu muda dan putih itu.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to Alice Hattercandy <strong>and readers who have read this story.

Sign, Mikan Kecil.


End file.
